


First Glance

by sailorkittycat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Journalism, Reader-Insert, Ushijima Wakatoshi Being an Idiot, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Ushijima doesn't know why the girl tasked with covering the team for the school paper won't leave his mind
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I finished season 3 and yeah I love this blunt himbo with my whole heart. I also posted this on my tumblr which I realised I should actually probably mention: its fanfickittycat ^_^ yeah, I've seen the twins and Suna and I know I'll want to write a fic about them too soon. So to all 2 of my readers, look out for that one. Also no I didn't edit because I'm me.

“Is she back already?” Ushijima didn’t flinch when Tendo joined his side, only nodding stoically in response. He was observing the girl with such rapt attention, that Tendo was genuinely surprised; usually, Ushijima only had eyes for volleyball. Girls seemed to be out of the question. Even when the topic of girls was brought up in the locker room, he never paused to pass comment. In fact, he didn’t look like he was even listening to the conversation, instead methodically doing up the buttons on his shirt or neatly folding his kit.

“I hear she’s from the journalism club” he said, watching his friend’s face carefully for any changes in his features. The day had been so boring, and finally something interesting was happening.

“Hmmm”. Nothing.

“I guess she must want to cover the team going to the finals.”

“Hmmm.” Nothing again.

“Maybe she’ll want to interview us?”

Ushijima cleared his throat “hmmm.” _Ah, bingo_.

“You should talk to her” he nudged Ushijima in the side “you’re the captain after all.”

Ushijima finally broke his gaze, looking down at the water bottle in his hands “I’m not good at talking.” Tendo opened his mouth to say something encouraging; to bolster his friend who always seemed to be confident in all his abilities on the court, but the squabble between Semi and Shirabu stopped him.

“Hey” Ohira said “don’t fight in front of the press, it makes us look bad.” The two setters continued to scowl at one another but stopped bickering.

“It’s no way to act in front of a girl” Tendo added, slapping a hand on his teammates backs “especially a cute girl.” His eyes trailed over to look at Wakatoshi who’s impassive face was betrayed by the way his hands mindlessly fiddled with the blue bottle in his hands.

“I guess she’s cute” Semi agreed “if you like that kind of girl.”

“What kind of girl is that?” Ushijima asked, making his teammates look up at him in shock.

“W-well you know…” Semi struggled to come up with the words to describe her “she’s clumsy, did you see the way she almost tripped coming in here?”

“Yeah, but she got up again with that super determined face” Shirabu interjected “like she was so nervous she was overcompensating.”

“She seems energetic” Ohira said “and tenacious.”

“Those are good traits” Wakatoshi said offhandedly.

“They are” Tendo agreed, egging him on “and she has pretty, long hair. I usually like short hair on girls but even I have to admit that it’s very becoming on her. Right, Miracle Boy?”

Ushijima looked up at her again, observing the waves of thick, dark hair that flowed past her shoulders. She tucked a strand behind her ear as she continued to speak to Coach Washijo and note down the things he said in her notebook.

“Yes” he agreed “it is.”

Ushijima continued to think about the mystery girl as he got changed. Who was she? Tendo had said she was here on behalf of the school paper, but usually whenever they were written about, it was a sandy haired boy who came by. Why had he never seen her before? He idly put his jacket on, pondering what the feeling in his chest was. A sort of warmth and tenderness. He hoped he wasn’t getting ill.

“Before you all go” Coach Washijo said, stopping the boys from leaving the gym “remember we have practise on Saturday, and I expect you all to be there bright and early at 6am. No excuses. Also, we’ll have a member of the journalism club with us this week so watch your mouths.” He looked pointedly at Semi, who’s cheeks flushed red, much to the enjoyment of Shirabu who nudged him. Ushijima wanted to ask what her name was, but they were dismissed in the next instance and it seemed pointless.

The girl stayed on Ushijima’s mind. That evening he had several hazy dreams all involving her. In one, he just remembered her looking at him and smiling so brightly that he managed to miss a relatively easy receive. In another, she was interviewing him, and he was struggling to answer coherently. He didn’t remember the last one very well, but in it she was holding his hands. He woke up with her phantom touch still on him. He turned his head to squint at his alarm clock. It was almost five am, way too early for him to consider rising. He closed his eyes again, but sleep didn’t find him. He took his phone off charge and looked for Tendo’s number to text. He had insisted that he get a phone, but he didn’t use it much.

_U: Tendo, are you awake? I have a query._

_4:58am_

He didn’t expect to get a response and instead went to take a cold shower to focus his mind. The cold water was a welcome distraction, and he felt his body leave the dreamy warm state it was in. Today he had practise until noon, but nothing especially pressing to do afterwards. Perhaps he’d take a jog before dinner. He knew he should probably make time to review some tapes from their last practise game too. Despite him concentrating on his own schedule, his mind once again wandered to her. What would she do today?

He left the shower, padding back to his room with a towel around his shoulders. His phone buzzed.

_T: What query could you possibly have at 5am???_

_5:08am_

_T: Lay it on me, Miracle Boy_

_5:09am_

He picked up his phone, struggling to come up with a coherent sentence.

_U: The girl has remained in my mind. I think I must be getting ill, should I tell coach today?_

_5:12am_

_T: Sounds like love sickness to me ;)_

_5:12am_

_U: I’m not familiar with that illness_

_5:1am_

_T: -_- It’s a good thing you found volleyball_

_5:14am_

_U: I don’t understand_

_5:14am_

_T: We’ll talk about it later_

_5:15am_

_U: Ok_

_5:15am_

“She’s here” Ushijima blinked at the girl, standing before them. She looked sleepy, clutching a thermos as she greeted the volleyball team members. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, which Ushijima didn’t like nearly as much as her hair being out. Still, there was something admittedly quite cute about seeing her like this; dreamy eyed, red cheeked, and cosy in her fluffy jumper. She shouldn’t be out here in the cold, watching the boys do laps, she should be tucked up in bed with her hair being petted gently. The thought made Ushijima flush. He resolved to himself that he was going to concentrate on practise and not on this girl, whose name he still didn’t know.

“So, lover boy” Tendo teased, as he shrugged off his track jacket alongside his friend “you like her?” The boys had entered the gym now to do some routine stretches before doing drills, and Tendo had taken the opportunity to speak up.

“I don’t know her.”

“But you think she’s cute?”

Ushijma paused and swallowed “yes, I suppose so.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.” Tendo winked at him and Ushijima frowned. Surely, he had his back? In their current formation he tended to be behind the Guess Monster. He shook his head free of the thought and went to join the others.

“Take a twenty-minute break and then we’ll do three on three!”

“Yes, coach!” The lapse in practise was a welcome one, and Ushijima wiped the sweat off his brow with his towel, grateful for the moment to breathe.

“This is your chance” Tendo sang, jutting his chin out at the girl who was speaking to Semi.

“It’s rude to interrupt” he said, feeling a sinking feeling in his chest as she laughed at something Semi said. What was this? He felt something brew in his chest that made his teeth clench in annoyance at his teammate. He gripped the water bottle, turning away to drink.

“Don’t be angry” Tendo chided “I’ve found out her name…”

***

You stood, trying to follow the game but it was difficult to really grasp what was happening. The ball was shot back and forth with such ferocity that you worried it would hit you. _How embarrassing_ you cringed, picturing yourself getting smacked in the face with the volleyball. You took a step back for safe measure, trying to remember what Haruki had told you.

“The piece is about emotion as much as it’s about sport.”

“What kind of feelings can hitting a ball possibly inspire?” You said skeptically.

Haruki smiled apologetically “I’m sorry you have to take over for me”

“You didn’t ask for a family death” you said, feeling sorry “I’ll do my best.”

“You’re a talented writer. Just put your own spin on it, like you always do. I promise this is the last time you’ll have to write a sports piece.”

You had to admit, that despite the dread and the unmistakable sinking feeling in your gut from being out of your depth, you were also in awe of the players. The way they were able to make split second decisions that ensured the ball’s return to the other side of the court; the constant movement… It was actually impressive.

The red-haired boy – you still didn’t know them by name – had an almost eerie gift for knowing what the opposing side was going to do. You scribbled it down, annoyed when you dropped your biro.

“Look out!” Your head tilted up to see your worst fear coming true. The ball was flying towards you and you felt like you had frozen, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. You braced yourself for impact, lowering your head again but the hit never came. You heard a scuffle near you, and you opened your eyes to see the tall one with the olive hair hit the ball away. He met your stunned eyes with his formidable ones. You’d heard of this one. Ushijima the captain of the team. Haruki had assured you that despite his daunting exterior and intimidating manner, he was nobody to legitimately fear. Unless you were on the other team that is…

He looked away first, running back to the court to be alongside his teammates without a glance back. You felt winded. Whatever had just happened felt so intense that it was strange to believe that it was only a couple of seconds long. The sound of a whistle blowing, and the shouts of the demon coach did nothing to snap you out of it.

“Are you alright?” you looked up again to see the captain looking down at you.

“Um, yes” you felt your hands go clammy “thank you.”

He nodded at you and a silence followed.

“Is it always so…” you looked for the right word “dangerous?”

The corner of his lip twitched upwards “sometimes.”

“Why do you play it then?”

He hesitated, looking wistful “I’m good at it and I like it.” It was a terribly blunt answer, but it made you smile.

“You’re funny” you said which made him cock his head to the side.

“I’ve never been described as humorous before.”

“It’s a special kind of humour” you said, rewarded with a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“How is your article progressing?” He asked, clearing his throat.

“I think I found my angle on it” you looked up at him “but I need to do more research. I don’t really know too much about volleyball.”

“You can ask me. I know about volleyball.”

You felt flustered “are you doing anything after practise? Maybe you could help me clarify all the technical stuff?”

He nodded “I’m free.”

“Cool.”

“Yes… cool” he nodded at you, excusing himself to run back. You felt your heart race as you watched him go back to the court. For the first time since you’d been assigned the piece, you felt excited about volleyball.


End file.
